Carter the therapist?
by Imjustafan4077
Summary: Carter may have issues but everyone else's are crowding his mind how on earth will he solve his own if everyone depends on HIM to fix THEIR problems...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello I am the person that has writing to get rid of my anger,or sadness whatever anyway new story this time THE KANE CHRONICLES!Woooooooo...side note I have not read the whole series so I have no clue if this stuff actually happens anyway have a fun time reading if ya wanna review do that**

 **Carter's P.O.V (I relate to him plus I like him better)**

My sister has issues I mean no offence to her but she is in love with a god...wrap your head around that one oh and the god of funerals at that! Don't get me wrong I love my sister but I mean seriously how will that work? She is not immortal and he can't exactly like take away his own immortality unless dad chooses someone else to replace him even then he would still be immortal.

So here I am being the bad guy again and banging on her door trying to convince her this will not work "Carter go away! I can love whoever I want!" She yelled.

I sigh aren't parents supposed to do this?Well not in my messed up family so I have to be the responsible one."Exactly Sadie whoever Anubis is a what not a who!" I tried to always ask myself why my sister is better at magic and the reason is because in magic you have to be clear minded meaning your mind has to be free of grief or anything but people you love.I know it sucks believe me.

 _I told you she would not listen Carter_

 _ **Shut up Horus**_

 _Um,no_

Stupid Anubis.I'll try later when she cools down.I walked back to my room and closed the door see now when we close our doors only we can open them again or someone with the same personality as you but the only person that has the same as me is Perseus Jackson and he rarely ever comes by so I'm pretty secure anyway my room is basically a box except said box is sea-green ironically is my favorite color,that or royal blue and the bed is a king sized so are all of the beds in the house,Plus other than that I only have a desk and a bunch of books,my sword,and my magic i know i'm boring I've been told that all my when Percy comes over he usually drops random stuff everywhere and really it doesn't bother me... then again, whenever Annabeth comes over Percy hides in my room...I should probably ask him about that."Carter Kane!"Some one yelled sounded like from downstairs it also sounded like a girl,so I ran downstairs because if someone yells your whole name you'd better get there right away unless you want to die

When I got there I saw Annabeth Chase waiting she looked pissed,"Hey Annabeth" I said innocently She scowled in my direction "Carter Kane what did you do!"

 _It would be best for your health if you tell the truth,Daughters of Athena are scary when their mad..._

 _ **You sound like Percy**_

"I tried to reason with her about her darling immortal" I said after choosing my my words carefully but she still looked mad she seemed to calm down when she walked passed me and next to the fireplace which was like 20 or so feet away from the door "Carter you have to let her love whoever she wants weather it works or not"I Heard someone laugh and I turned to see Percy smiling at me,I waved him in.

"Anyway Cart I thought you were doing a good job of course I was outside with Hermes but you are her **older** brother'' He stressed the older part.I felt like I had that angel and devil things on my shoulder...

"Cart seriously seaweed brain his name is Carter"They talked like i was not there

 _Yell at them..._

 _ **No**_

 _Please yell_

I ignored him "Guys I am right here you know" They nodded "Anyway Annabeth it already happened so..." I trailed still looked mad which kind of scared me,I mean her eyes are grey and plain scary

 _Kings should not be scared of anyone especially a girl_

 _ **Times have changed Horus,Also you are the king not me**_

 _What?!_

 _ **Clueless...**_

I could hear Horus rolling his eyes and I didn't think it was possible for you to hear an action.I looked at Percy who had plopped on the couch "So you two what besides me brought you here?" Ya i know but silence is annoying so I had to start with something.

Percy shrugged "I was hanging out with one of the few Olympians that like me but I thought someone had to defend you against Annabeth so...here I am!" He ended with gesturing to himself

I looked at Annabeth waiting for an answer she responded right away "Well sorry seaweed brain I interrupted your guy time,I came here to talk to Sadie" She went up the stairs right after that,strange when I first met Percy and Annabeth they didn't want to go anywhere without each other...

I Looked at Percy "what has happened between you two?For the past year you have been here you hide whenever she came in the house in my room mind you" I watched as Percy's face turn to one that i know very well...rage

"No reason Cart,also why am I here?" He still looked mad but that didn't bother me,Percy is always mad when you corner him,what happened with those two? "Perce,why are you here?I thought you were hanging out with Hermes?" I responded as Percy and I walked to my room he was fuming the entire way "Yes I was because besides Apollo and sometimes Artemis and rare times Hades they are the only ones that actually like me"He plopped onto my bed

He lifted his head up "Hermes told me you needed me _embar-essed_ "Dam I should not have told him my secret name but then again I know where his Achilles spot is **and** His secret name so...

 _Still should not have told the son of the sea..._

 _ **I know his so if he uses mine against me I can use his**_

 _Eh,He is okay a good swordsman okay I will back off...you should ask about the daughter of Athena,Please Carter_

"I don't know why I needed you But you forget I happen to know where your Achilles spot is,you know the..." Okay so I am not that mean that I would speak it out loud but I do know where it is...


	2. Chapter 2:The Story

**Hey Guys!So I was wondering if I should continue with this idea or not...Anyway On to the chapter!**

 **Carter's P.O.V**

I watched as Percy's expression went from Anger to 'Help me'.

Hey I am usually a very nice person so why not help him.

"Percy? What actually happened" I ask him as I walk forwards.

He looked at me before getting up and looking at the door "Don't you think it's odd that we have Identical personalities?"

"Stop changing the subject Percy, Now spill." I demanded.

He looked at me cryptically before speaking "Well, See it is a very long story and you probably don't want to hear about it."

I crossed my arms "Then summarize it for me Perce"

He let out I long exaggerated breath before he spoke "Annabeth cheated on me with some Aphrodite kid"

"There now was that really that hard?"

His arms dropped and I heard him mumble something

 _So why exactly are we helping the son of Poseidon?_

 _ **Because that's what friends do Horus**_

 _Why is it necessary?_

 _ **Like I told you before Horus times changed**_

 _Whatever_

"Carter!"

I jumped and turned to look at Percy. _I need to learn to stop spacing out when I talk to Horus_.

"Yea Perce?"

"Your eyes clouded over I was just making sure your okay" He stated seriously

I rubbed the back of my neck "Oh yeah I'm fine just talking to Horus"

He raised his eyebrow "Horus... isn't he like the Egyptian version of Zeus right?"

 _SLAP HIM CARTER HE COMPARED ME TO THAT GREEK SCUM_

 _ **Calm Horus he didn't mean it...Probably**_

 _Oh your really convincing_

And again I heard him roll his eyes, which is still confusing."Perce don't compare those two please I don't want him screaming at you in my head"

He slowly nodded "Alright sorry Horus"

"Anyway please tell me how you know Annabeth was cheating on you"

 **Percy's P.O.V**

I told him the story after that, he deserved to know if he was gonna help me.

 _~~Flashback~~_

 _I walked up to the Athena Cabin Looking for Annabeth for our date. I knocked on the door and I heard rustling on the other side before Malcolm answered._

 _"Malcolm are you alright?"His eyes were bloodshot and his hair was messy and normally I would have thought he just stayed up to late working on something, but his expression was more than tired, he was concerned about something._

 _"Huh? Oh yeah Percy I'm fine.I suppose you are looking for Annabeth?" He said leaning on the door frame_

 _I nod before Malcolm disappears inside the cabin I heard someone yell "Come on in Percy don't mind the mess!"_

 _Slowly I walk into the unusually messy cabin, I walked over papers and bagels and other random I made my way toward the sound of rustling papers and soft foot was like in those spy movies where I'm the spy and I'm trying to gain Intel on the enemy...except you know there isn't an enemy._

 _I finally made my way to find Malcolm and a few other of Annabeth's siblings were standing around a table with diagrams and calculations."Um, What exactly are you guys doing?"I asked stepping up to the table._

 _One of Annabeth's sisters looked at me seriously "Hello I am Amelia, we are working out a way to break up a relationship that's not supposed to be happening."_

 _My shoulders tense,it's never good if an Athena child acts like an Aphrodite child "You guys are supposed to be the brains not the foo foo girly people"_

 _Malcolm looked at me "We have done this since the beginning of all this teen dating stuff, ask anyone of us we only break up people if their relationship isn't supposed to happen or what their doing is wrong or the occasional if we don't like them together...but mainly those other two"_

 _~~Flashback end~~_

Carter stopped me "Wait the Athena children break people up?"

I rolled my eyes "Yes but that's not the Important part I was just getting to that part"

Now it was his turn to roll his eyes before I heard someone knock on the door "Carter? Can I come in?"

 _Of course it's Annabeth queen know-it-all_

Carter looks at me sadly before opening the door and the minute she starts talking I walk up behind Carter and whisper "Okay bye Annie" and slammed the door in her face.

Carter spun on his heel "Percy!I know your hurt but my sister is talking to her so I need her information"

I stood there with my arms crossed "Really Carter did you not hear her voice, she wasn't going to say anything and if she did, it would have been a lie"

"How do you know?"He asked seriously

"Because I've known her for years and every time she has used that voice she has lied"I said truthfully as I walked over to the bed and sat.

"Well how-" I cut him off "How do I know she hasn't changed? Because Athena's children never change trust me"

He looked at me waiting for me to continue.

~~ _Flashback~~_

 _I looked at them all waiting for someone to pop out yelling that it was a prank...but no one came._

 _"Wait so why am I here then?" I asked_

 _"Well...See...Don't freak okay?"Malcom stammered_

 _I nod "Alright? Why exactly are you breaking someone up that you need my help" I questioned_

 _He started to mess with his hands before he looked at me "Uh, well, it's Annabeth's relationship "He seemed to realize his mistake right after saying "But not Annabeth's and Yours!"_

 _I looked at him my temper flaring "Then who exactly is the other guy she's dating"_

 _Malcolm_ _looked at Amelia who typed on a computer and set up the smart board went into a file containing around 100 photos they dated back to around the time I went was about a year younger than us, he had dirty blonde with ugly green eyes,I knew this kid...I also hated him._

 _His name is Dylan._

 _I looked at Malcolm "What's the plan"_

 _~~~Flashback end~~~_

"And that's how my girlfriend cheated on me" I finished


End file.
